Disney's Frozen Dragon
by leentjeAL
Summary: After Anna and Elsa were united a new threat strikes Arendale. A fearless dragon treathens the lives of Arendale as Elsa is forced to call up the old legend for help. The Guardians. /watch?v 4Z wBOikhnY
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**DON'T WORRY GUYS ? A HEALER'S TOUCH WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER , HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW FANFIC AND BE SURE TO GIVE ME A COMMENT X**

**Disney's Frozen Dragon **

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Chosen by spirits of the moon and the sun. The big four , brought together to fight evil that has returned. Pitch. Yes, he had returned and man in moon had brought 3 people from another time to help Jack defeat this evil. What no one ever knew that man in moon once chose a fifth.

Jack felt the black dust infecting his wound. Guardians were immortal but not invincible. A yell of pain escaped his longs. The nightmares were closing in on them and they had to act fast or they would be dead. A loud screech came from the sky , Jack saw his friend attacking the nightmares from above , accompanied by his Nigthfury.

'Jack!' a girl yelled.

De redhead jumped from her horse and ran to her friend. 'Jack , are you alright?' she asked, holding his face in her two hands.

Jack sighed. 'Does it look like I'm alright?' he answered.

Merida raised an eyebrow. The two never had much in common and neither of them liked the idea of working together with someone they wanted to kick instead. ' Now , is not the time for sarcasm!' she yelled.

Seeing Jack in so much pain caused her to freak out. ' You're going to be fine.' She assured him.

Jack tried to get up but failed. ' Merida, I'm going to die anyway. Go help the others'

' Are you freaking kidding me right now! I'm not leaving you alone.' She wouldn't , and she couldn't. If Jack really was going to die she would tell him that she cared to much for him and that she couldn't leave him behind. But he was going to make it, that she knew.

Jack's gaze met hers. How could a crazy mad Irish redhead have so much courage and determination.

Merida's attention was attracted by the attacks. She couldn't believe it. They were winning but if they wanted victory she had to help them. 'Rapunzel!' she yelled.

The blond girl with the long hair knew exactly what she had to do as healer of the team. She came as fast as she could. 'I'm on it!'

she quickly fought of a nightmare and came to sit next to Jack. 'Flower …..' she started to sing.

Merida got up and pulled her sword. Jack was going to be fine. She went into an attack , determined. 'AAAaaaah!'

Jack followed her fighting skills. 15 years old and already a fighter.

Pitch watched from a far distance. No , not again. He was going to take his revenge on Jack Frost but these teens were ruining his plan. He was going to have his revenge. No one was watching he could kill the guardian , and when they noticed it, it would be too late. Rapunzel got up to help and had let Jack alone. Pitch stepped closer to the guardian , preparing to fire a arrow of black dust. Jack was still too weak to fight back.

'You'll never win.' He said, noticing the black ghost closing in.

Pitch grinned. 'Oh I'm sorry boy, but I think I just di_'

Pitch was interrupted by someone knocking him down. No nightmares were left. Merida stood exhausted next to the unconscious Pitch. 'No one kicks his ass expect for me.'

She looked worried at Jack . Instead of asking if he was alright she said :' Told Ya''

Jack couldn't smile brighter. She kept her word ,she never left him alone.

The two others accompanied her and tied Pitch up to be locked up forever.

**The depart**

'We don't know how much we can repay you for what you did for us.' North said.

A portal started engaging behind the three teens.

Jack sighed. 'I'm going to miss you guys.'

Rapunzel's hair already started to flow towards the portal. It would bring them all to their home, all at a different home. Berk,Dunbroch ,… the portal would get stronger and pull the teens closer to it until they all entered it.

Merida stepped forward and immediately gave Jack a hug. 'I'm going to miss you too Snowflake.' She whispered. Her nickname for the guardian of Fun.

He hugged her back tightly. Stop it Jack, you'll start crying and it would only make it worse. The portal started to swirl and pulled the teens closer to it. Toothless and hiccup flied through the portal. In one second they were back in Berk. Same place where man in moon had found them. Hiccup sighed. 'Guess it's only you and me again , buddy.'

Rapunzel held her new friend in her hand. The chameleon she got as present from the Easter bunny. Pascal was from now on his name. she didn't need to walk because the portal's force got stronger and had pulled her , Pascal and Angus in the swirl. Wind filled the toy room.

Merida's grip on Jack's arms tightened. She had struggle to talk above the wind. 'Will I ever see you again?' she asked.

Jack really didn't now. Maybe? If there was a possibility he would take it immediately. If there was someone he wanted to see again , it would be her. 'I'll make sure you will! ' he yelled.

They both glanced at the portal the force off the wind would get stronger until Merida finally stepped in. jack pulled her back and gave her a tight hug again. He didn't want to let go. Come on Jack, say it. Before it's too late! He thought. The wind broke their hug and Merida had to let go. Merida held his hand tightly with her last strength. She showed a wry smile. Like she wanted to tell him that it was alright. Their hands separated slowly.

The portal closed. Jack cursed himself. Damn it. He looked at his hand, he should've held her longer. He looked up. Wait a second! This wasn't the North Pole. He stood in the woods and from a far distance he saw a camp of people surrounding a bonfire. As he looked at their clothes and noticed they were Gallics. He was transported to another time. Yep , he was in serious trouble.

'Oh Crap.'

North freaked and started looking around in his carters. His eyes met bunny's and tooth's.

'He's gone.'

After this incident life went on. Merida had turned her mother into a bear and realized she eventually had t marry someone. But something made her doubt. Rapunzel had married Eugene and was soon the new queen of the magic kingdom. Hiccup also got older and his connection with dragons got stronger. Jack had a new life as a Gallic medicine man and hoped to once sail to Ireland.

**The depart 2.0**

'Promise you'll be safe.' Elsa said as she hugged her younger sister.

'Elsa , I'll be fine. It's my honey moon, it's not like I have to climb a mountain for it.'

Elsa raised an eyebrow. It has been a year since everybody discovered her powers and she froze the entire kingdom. But one of the perks was that her sister had found her true love and were now married.

Christoff interrupted them. 'I'll keep her safe.' As he put his arm around Anna's waist.

Elsa was sure her would take care of her as he did before. Be they were going with a ship and that was also how they lost…

Chills went over her spine, keep it together Elsa.

She watched how the couple departed . She kept waving at her sister until they were out of sight.

Elsa looked down, she was alone again. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

'She's going to be fine, Elsa.' The snowman said.

Elsa felt the cold of his snow next to her. It never bothered her. She sighed. 'I know, but I don't know if I am.'

Olaf was confused. 'What do you mean?'

Elsa kneeled next to him so they were on the same height. 'Anna's married and soon I'll have to choose someone too. When something like the previous year happens, someone has to take over my duties. I'm sure Anna's would do it perfect but ….'

'But what?' Olaf asked.

'She's still young and when she is older, she'll start a family. And what I've learned is that family comes before your own troubles. Not even when the kingdom is at stake.' Elsa shook her head. ' Okay , that sounded wrong for me to say.'

Olaf just smiled. A scream interrupted their conversation.

Elsa turned her head to the village. It was on fire! 'What the_?!'

A woman made her way to the snow queen. 'My queen, you've got to help us. The library is one fire!'

Elsa nodded. If she thought right , her powers could save them. 'I'm on it. Svenn!'

She rode on the moose in direction of the library. What could've caused this fire?

She stuck up her hair and made her way into the burning building and helped people getting out of it at the same time. The fire was spreading fast. By moving her hands in circles she shot ice blizzards to blow out the fire. Damp of water floated around the woman. The round library was huge and had many books too important to lose. Elsa was startled by a bookshelf falling over. She studied the shelf. That couldn't just fall over by itself. She slowly stepped closer , keeping her attention to the bookshelf. A big mass pushed Elsa to the ground. A huge dragon looked right in her eyes. Elsa was frightened. This dragon was literally on fire and had pinned the woman to the ground.

This .. monster had no mercy. How did he get here? Elsa held her hands up before her eyes to protect herself. Like that was going to help. Her hands started to light up, her emotions were again influencing her powers. She breathed heavily and saw death in the dragons eyes. Why wasn't she dead yet. She opened her eyes slowly . The dragon opened his mouth to fire but got blown away by an ice Blizzard. Elsa exhaled deeply. She was alive. She got up and prepared herself to fire again. But the dragon had left the burning building before she could fire.

She felt the heat closing in. There was only one thing she could do. She took of her shoe (that could hold back her powers whenever she got in an argument again.) she stepped firmly on the ground , making ice fill the room. The fire stopped spreading and eventually dove out. The ice melted.

Elsa stepped outside. The village greeted her with a loud applause. A few voices sounded from above.

'she saved us all.' ' all hail queen Elsa!'

Elsa wasn't happy. Her dress was ruined, the library burned, people were hurt. Luckily not dead and a freaking dragon threatened Arendale.

One of her assistants , Glenn, rushed to her with a blanket. 'Your Majesty , are you alright? ' he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

'Get every senate to the conference room. NOW!' she almost yelled it , she was frightened by her own severe tone.

She put her shoe back on. If she got too mad , this discussion could get worse.

'But my queen _'

She clenched her fists. Elsa don't. she thought.

'I said NOW!' she mumbled through her teeth. The villagers noticed her severe tone. 'Everyone go back to your homes, lock your doors and keep everyone safe.'

She turned her head back to Glenn. 'Ask around if anyone knows what caused the fire. If the say they saw a monster…' she glanced at the people leaving. 'Tell them it's something else.'

Glenn raised an eyebrow. The thin black haired assistant couldn't believe his ears. 'Elsa.. ' this was the first time in forever (I know cheesy but true)he named her with her first name. It almost made her worry. 'Are you asking me to lie?' he asked.

She took his two hands in hers. 'I'm asking you to keep a secret.' She looked in his eyes. 'I'm asking you as a friend, Glenn.'

He sighed. 'Alright then but only if you promise to be more careful next time.' He inspected her roasted dress. 'You're kind of a mess.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, mister.'

Glenn grinned. 'That's not what your dresser will say.'

Elsa's smile brightened. Oh oh , Elsa had an idea and Glenn knew Elsa to well. She was up to something when she had that look. And She actually had an idea. She swirled her hands. Her purple dress started to fade into a new dark blue dress filled with ice. She shook off the blanket and whipped away the black dust of her cheeks. She looked as brand new.

Glenn was always amazed when Elsa conjured her powers. He knew Elsa for years. He was one of the staff people who kept working in the castle during Elsa's youth. He brought the food to her room because Elsa never wanted to come close to Anna.

* * *

'Your foods here, Elsa' twelve year old Glenn said as he knocked on the door quietly. He glanced at Anna's door. For some reason at that moment, his gloves felt uncomfortable. He knew they protected him from Elsa but why was everyone so scared. She wasn't that bad, she just couldn't control her powers.

Elsa's door opened slowly. Glenn smiled expecting a smile from her in return. Instead a sad girl stood in front of him. ' Thanks , Glenn.' The little girl said weakly.

The little boy was worried and wanted to step in. 'Elsa, are you alri_.'

'Glenn, please step back.' She warned him holding her hands in front up for protection.

Glenn noticed she didn't wore her gloves. His grip on the plate tightened. Maybe he was afraid. Elsa followed his gaze. She wasn't wearing gloves. She immediately shut the door and rushed to get her gloves. She opened the door again.

'I'm sorry.' She looked down.

'Nah, don't worry about it.' He said. He handed over the plate.

She glanced up at Glenn. 'Thanks.'

* * *

'HOW?' Elsa yelled as she slammed the door behind her in the conference room. Her steps sounded heavy as she stormed in direction of the 4 senates, Glenn and Olaf. 'Did a FREAKING dragon get to Arendale?!'

'Now Elsa, calm down. It's no big deal.' Glenn said.

Glenn was getting on her nerves now and the senate's noticed the tension. 'No big deal?' she asked, no answer needed. Glenn opened his mouth in protest but quickly shut it because Elsa already sneered him.

Commander Raft stepped forward first. 'Your Majesty , we'll fix this. We'll tell everyone the fire was caused by a kid who set it on fire or a lantern that fell over.'

' And what if that dragon strikes again? I could've died in there but my powers saved me. I won't be here forever. So what if?' She asked.

The senate's had no idea what to say. Dragons were a myth that parents told to their children as a bedtime story. Dragons only lived on the other side of the country and only the commanders and the royal family of Arendale knew that.

Elsa sighed. 'We need someone who can get rid of this dragon. And fast.'

A long silence fell. Glenn glanced at Elsa but she avoided his gaze. The silence was broken by Olaf running towards Elsa with a few books.

'ooh, oooh, I got it!' he yelled as he threw one big and one small book on the table in front of Elsa. She looked confused at Olaf. Sharing a look he knew she asked him : What is this?

Olaf nodded and with that Elsa took one of the books in her hand. The title didn't bring anything to her mind : myths.

'Turn to page 66.' He said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Where was the snowman going with this? She did as he ordered and searched for page 66. She turned the page and almost dropped the book of what she saw.

That same dragon who attacked her was looking at her in a drawing. She read the text beside it. According to the text. This dragon could set himself on fire and in that way defended himself. Every little detail about him was written down expect how they could chase it away or defeat it. She sighed.

' Olaf this isn't helping.' She said.

'Just trust me.' He assured her.

Oh she trusted him but she wasn't sure if he had a specific plan. She putt the book down. 'This book has a lot information, Olaf. But not any useful information.'

Olaf opened his mouth to say something but shut it once he saw that Elsa noticed the small book. Elsa was struck by the leather and especially the title : Legends.

There were hundreds of these books in the library of Arendale but this book had something that pulled her attention. She started looking through the pages. 'This book is handwritten.' She said to herself. She stopped at page 37 where a drawing of four teens and a dragon was drawn. Olaf noticed the look on her face.

'You found them , didn't you?'

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. 'These are just legends, Olaf. What does this has to do with the dragon.'

She went to sit down. This meeting was going to take a while.

A chair beside her moved , Olaf went to sit next to her. 'No Elsa , they're real. They're called the guardians. They can help us.'

'Olaf, I don't think _'

'just hear me out.' He interrupted her.

She sighed but agreed. 'Alright, Olaf. Explain. '

Olaf straightened himself. 'The guardians were once sent to the future to fight against a great evil. They were sent back after it was defeated. You had a brave warrior.' He pointed at a girl with great curly hair. She carried a bow and according to the book she was 15 when Man in Moon chose her, she was the only one of the team that didn't have a special power or talent. Elsa gasped.

'Man in moon?' she whispered to herself.

Olaf noticed Elsa's tension. 'Something wrong? ' he asked.

She shook it off. It couldn't be, but how did the writer now? 'It's nothing, Olaf. Continue.' She said.

He pointed to the girl with long straight hair. Really long hair. 'This one was the healer of the group, she had magic hair. Can you believe that?' he said excited.

She bit her lip. This was too familiar. Olaf continued, he pointed to a goofy looking teen. With his freckles and weak hair he looked kinda cute. 'Who's this?' she asked.

Olaf raised a eyebrow , why was she now interested all the sudden? 'That's … the dragon rider.'

Elsa's head turned to Olaf. 'Dragon rider?! ' she raised her voice.

' He trained the most powerful dragon of all and learned that dragon's do not have to be killed. He can be the hero were searching for.'

Elsa rolled her eyes. Hero was a big word to say for a 16 year old boy. But he was a Viking , they could form allies IF this legend was real.

Olaf continued. ' the last one , the leader , has the same powers as you, Elsa. Only he needs his staff for It and his powers come from a special force. '

Elsa looked right in Olaf's eyes. She was hoping she was making the right decision. ' And you are sure that they're real?'

For once Olaf was serious. 'Yes.'

That was all she needed. She got up and went straight to Glenn.

' What do you want me to do? ' he asked.

' I want you to go to Berk.' She ordered. 'This should help , she handed him a map and a necklace. Glenn looked confused at Elsa. 'This will help you.' she assured him.

She went over to the commander. 'I want you to write a letter to the two princesses, commander.'

He nodded. ' My queen , if I may ask. '

' You may.'

'Why do we have to do this?' he asked.

' We're going to defeat this dragon and safe Arendale.' The queen had spoken.

Everyone looked confused at her while she walked towards the door. She opened the door.

' We're calling the Guardians! ' she said as she shut the door.

**so i hope you like the first chapter of Frozen Dragon and as always , more coming soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sending out messages

**Finally chapter 2 is out , i got so many followers and sweet comments, thank you all and i'll make sure that this story will be going on ; )**

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny day in the magic kingdom, if only the prince was awake to enjoy it. Flynn _ oh wait , wait ! I mean : Eugene, woke up by the sound of one of the guards of the castle. He wasn't used to living in a life as a royalty but damn it , those beds were freaking awesome. "I could get used to this" he said to himself the first night he stayed there. A few people admired Eugene but other despised him and he knew why. Oh but where was I? Ah , yes , the guard.

Eugene ignored the guard calling for him but got woken up again by a hard knock on his door by the guard who apparently did not have patience. 'My Prince, it's coronation day!' the guard almost yelled. He sat up and barely awake he looked around. And then it hit him once he looked at the purple and blue costume the king had prepared for him. That's right! Rapunzel was going to be crowned as the new queen. It looked like it was yesterday when the 18-year old girl smashed a frying pan against his head for the first time. 2 years later and that frying pan still gave him chills over his spines.

* * *

'Merida, it's time.' Elinor announced once her daughter had finished her breakfast.

Merida looked up at her mother to find her mother's understanding eyes. Elinor had to go through it so Merida had to do it too. She sighed, she never thought this day would come. 'I know, mother.' After the whole adventure 3,5 years ago she realized her selfish acts would tire the kingdom apart. Merida understood the role of the queen now and soon she had to take that role. But first , she had to get married.

The door opened slightly revealing Elinor trying to peek in her daughter's room. 'It's okay ,mom, you can look. ' The 19-year old teen assured her. After she ruined her blue dress , Merida got a new dress from her mother. And this time she got to choose it. She wore a dark blue dress similar to her previous one but it was simpler than the previous one. Merida liked it. She sat down in front of the window wondering outside. Her mother went to sit behind her, grabbed a chair and sat down. She started braiding Merida's hair. Her mother never liked it when Merida let her hair loose. But Merida got the idea of making a braid of her hair. Her wild hair would be tamed but at least not locked away.

'You look beautiful, my dear.' Elinor eventually said.

Merida sighed. 'Mom?' she started.

'Yes?'

'Do I HAVE to marry a prince?' she asked.

'We've been through this, Merida.' Elinor answered neutral. It was three years ago so time was running out.

'No, mom , that's not what I meant. Does it have to be a prince?' she explained. She turned around to see her mother's reaction. Elinor looked worried. Merida had known a few guys from the village. She'd rather marry a peasant instead than a self-centered prince.

'Why do you ask?'

'Just wondering, mom. What if I want to marry a peasant or a hunter, would you be okay with that?'

Elinor started stuttering. 'Well, uhm.. I don't think.. ' she straightened herself. Typically a queen. 'It would be a break of tradition but as we decided, the previous tradition also got broken, didn't it?' she winked at her daughter. 'But if it's true love, it would be wrong of me not to bless the marriage.' Elinor smiled.

Merida smiled wryly. True love. Hah, like that was going to happen.

* * *

Eugene couldn't smile brighter as he saw his adorable wife bowing to be crowned as queen. God, she's beautiful, he thought to himself. Rapunzel's hair had been growing back and weird enough it grew back blond. The hair almost reached her waist. The half of it brown and the top was blond. It was a unique sight. But Eugene also worried of the consequences it would have if it got its powers back.

The priest putt the crown on her head and as she rose the crowd started clapping and cheering for their new queen. Rapunzel's father leaned to Eugene. 'Beautiful, isn't she?'

' Yes, you did a great job, sir.' Eugene answered amused.

The old man grinned. He liked the guy.

Rapunzel glanced at Eugene, a gorgeous smile lit up her face. Eugene knew what she was thinking, he imagined a 18-year old girl screaming : "I'm a queen, a freaking queen! Woohoooo! " he laughed at the image. And what a queen she was.

* * *

Glenn had packed his back and was ready to cross to the other side of the country. 'I can't believe I have to travel 3 days to get a freaking kid. How is he going to help us?' he mumbled to himself. Technically the dragon rider wasn't a kid, the book told that he was 17-years old when he fought in the great battle against Pitch but still he was at least 5 years younger than Glenn. He looked at the necklace Elsa gave him and the map that would lead him to those freaking barbarians. He held it above the map. The necklace lit up.

'What the_ ?!' he looked closely at the necklace , it wasn't actually a necklace. More a little bottle filled with blue dust hanging on a robe. Suddenly a blue spot showed up on the map. Glenn studied it and read the name of the place where the blue spot was dancing above.

'Berk. ' he read out loud. 'Well, this should be good.'

* * *

Merida stood up in front of her throne as the big group of men rushed inside. Everyone in the kingdom and even outside the kingdom heard about the announcement. Merida was shocked. Why did so many men want to marry her. She wasn't even pretty.

Like reading her thoughts her father whispered a comment in her ear. 'You look wonderful, sweetheart.'

She sighed. She was cold actually. It was winter and it was snowing! Why was it snowing , and why today. She wished she had her hoodie. a snowflake landed on her nose. She started wiggling her nose to get it off but it stayed. It was so annoying. Suddenly she started laughing loudly which gave her parents a concerned look. 'Are, are you alright, sweetie?

' Get me out of here!' he yelled.

Merida raised her eyebrow. Why would she , It's not like he would do it for her. 'How did you even get in this situation?' she asked.

He hesitated. 'Uhm… I.. well .. '

'Well?' Jack hung upside down in a tree. Luckily for him Merida had passed that tree when he'd called for help. She crossed her arms. What excuse did he have now?

' I…. fell of Toothless during a flight. ' he eventually said.

Merida couldn't hold her laugh. 'You can fly and you decide to use Toothless instead of your own powers?'

'I just wanted to know how it felt.' He tried making his foot loose from a bunch of branches. But his foot was stuck.

'Need a hand? ' she suggested.

Jack had screamed for help but not from her! He imagined Rapunzel or Hiccup but not Merida. But he didn't have a choice. He sighed. 'That would be nice , yes.'

Merida was nice to a lot of people but if you got on her nerves… Merida inspected the guardian. 'Your foot's stuck.' She said.

'No? Really?! ' Jack said sarcastic.

'You want my help or not?'

'Fine , get me out of here!' he shouted. It almost sounded like a cry , Jack was ashamed he asked for help from a 14-year old girl.

Merida pulled her up in the tree. Jack was stuck in a higher branch so she had to clime all the way up to him.

'I wouldn't put my foot there.' Jack said arrogantly.

Stop nagging! Merida thought. 'You're distracting me.' She said as she was climbing up.

'Or there.' Jack continued.

Merida sighed. What did this guy knew off climbing a tree. Once she got there , she leaned on a bough so she had support under her left arm. The swung herself up and sat in front of Jack on the branch. As she started pulling away the branches she started mumbling. 'I can't believe you would do something stupid.'

'I heard that.' Jack commented. 'That tickles by the way.'

'Sorry.' Merida just said. She didn't want to get into an argument. She suddenly noticed Jack's foot wasn't stuck under a few branches but under a huge branch. He'd probably have a wound. 'Does it hurt?' she asked him.

' A little, why?'

She didn't even answer but gave him instructions instead of what she was going to do next. 'I'm going to push this branch of your foot and once your foot is released , there's a chance you might fall. So hold on tight to that bough.

Jack nodded serious. Merida took it as a confirmation and started pushing as hard as she could. A sharp pain entered Jack's foot. He grumbled trying to keep it in. Merida pushed the branch off the tree and got hit back into Jacks arms. Jack had kept both of them from falling of the bough , his arms still around Merida. Merida opened her eyes slowly. She thought she was going to fall but was surprised to see what saved her. It stayed quiet for a few moments. Both looking awkwardly at each other.

Jack released his grip quickly. 'This never happened.' He said.

'Agree' she nodded.

Merida helped Jack climb down and offered her shoulder for him to lean on. He putt his right arm around her right shoulder. He limped forward without saying a word. After a few minutes he decided to break the silence.

'Merida?' he started doubtfully.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.' He glanced at her blue eyes. She nodded. This was the first time they'd been friendly to each other.

' No problem, Snowflake.' She said amused, smiling up at the wounded guardian.

Mmh, Snowflake. He liked that nickname.

Merida tried to stop laughing but couldn't hold it in, thinking of the image of Jack hanging in tree screaming like a little girl. Eventually she got sneered by her mother.

'Merida , there are people watching you. Behave.' She murmured.

Merida coughed a little and straightened herself. She took a deep breath and stepped forward once everyone had entered the hall. Everyone kept talking and didn't seem to give her much attention. They probably didn't see her laughing so loudly. Without even glancing at her mother she knew what to do. She started walking elegantly/determined through the hall , everyone she passed immediately stopped talking.

Her father was amazed. 'Oh she's good.'

'She learned it from the best. 'Elinor whispered to him. Her husband answered with a grin.

Once Merida reached the middle of the hall , she started speaking up. 'I. Merida. First born descendant from Dunbroch have decided to follow my mother's footsteps. And marry.'

Merida had spoken. The competition between the men was only begun.

* * *

'You look beautiful.' Eugene complimented his wife as they were standing outside in the garden. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. She answered with a bright smile. They were about to kiss when a guard interrupted them.

'My queen, there's a message for you.' The guard at the opening of announced.

'Can it wait? ' Rapunzel asked.

'I am afraid , it cannot, My queen. ' he responded.

Rapunzel and Eugene hurried to the conference room where Rapunzel's parents waited for her. By the sincerity of the guard , it must be something serious. Eugene thought. Once they'd entered they met a messenger who they believed was from a whole other country. He bowed to greet them.

'I'm sorry to disturb your party , queen and king , but we need your help.' He said.

By the look of his outfit , the messenger was somewhere from the North. Rapunzel considered the situation. 'It's nothing.' She said. 'What can we help you with?'

'According to our queen, my lady , you are a very special legend. And she thinks you're maybe able to help us with a danger that is striking our country.'

A special legend? What is he talking about? Eugene thought. 'Rapunzel, is there something you haven't told me yet? ' he asked her.

Rapunzel was twilling her thumps. What was she supposed to say. It happened 4 years ago , long before she knew him. She didn't except it that they would need her again. Instead of answering Eugene, she turned back to the messenger. 'Are the others contacted?' she asked.

'What others?' Eugene couldn't follow.

' There are other messengers heading to Dunbroch and Berk , my lady.' He answered.

'Duncbrouch? Scotland?!' Eugene almost yelled it.

'I'll explain it to you later , Eugene.' She said. 'When is your boat leaving,' she asked the messenger.

'Tomorrow.' He answered quickly.

'We'll leave at dawn, ' she instructed. She turned to her parents who'd followed the whole conversation. They nodded as to give her permission.

The messenger left the room. Eugene stopped his wife before she could leave to her room.

'I'm coming with you.' He said.

'I didn't except anything else. 'she answered with a smile.

* * *

Merida made her way through the crowd in direction of the buffet. She got cut off by a tall man with wildly brown hair and brown eyes. 'Princess Merida , isn't it?'

Merida noticed his costume and realized he was a prince. She bowed. 'Yes it is. And who do I have to pleasure with?' she asked.

'Prince Florence from the Southern Isles, my lady. It's a pleasure to meet you.' He bowed.

The Southern Isles? Pretty far. Merida thought. She searched through her memory of what her mother had taught her about the Southern Isles. 'If I recall correctly , you have a many brothers, don't you?' she asked , trying to look interested in his life.

'12 to be exact , my lady.' He said. 'My eldest brother, Alan, is the king.'

What a shame to be the youngest. She thought. Constantly bullied, picked on or ignored just because you are the youngest. Not that she knew how it felt but she could imagine how poorly that prince must fell.

Just when Merida was about to say something when she got interrupted by another man who looked a lot like the prince she was talking to. 'Florence, ' he called. 'Alan , needs you at the gate.' He said.

The prince nodded , excused himself and went in direction of the gate. Merida took the chance and took an apple from the table and took a bite.

'Give me the apple!' she shouted.

'No, it's the last one. I'm not giving it to you!' he yelled back.

Hiccup tried to interfere between the two teens but it was hopeless 'Guys, can we please just get along? '

Merida yelped in annoyance. 'AAAAgh , just give me that apple!'

Jack noticed the irritation on her face. An amused smile appeared. 'Nope. '

But the guy who interrupted them still stood in front of her. 'Can I help you?' she asked. She got frightened by her own brutality.

The man didn't seem to mind. Or just ignored it. 'I see you've met my brother.' He responded.

She raised an eyebrow. 'There are many of you.' She just said.

The man straightened himself. ' I'm sorry , I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Prince Thomas of the Southern Isles.' He bowed.

Yippie , another one. She thought sarcastically. Looking at the other Prince , she realized something. Prince Thomas had distracted his brother just to talk to her. Should she feel honored or offended because she knew all those men just hoped to be king of Dunbroch. She sighed.

'If you'll excuse me , I need some fresh air.' Without even waiting for his response , she hurried to the garden. She hoped no one was there. She threw away her apple and stood still, breathing in the fresh air of the forest. She closed her eyes. She exhaled deeply.

'Feels good , doesn't it.' Someone said behind her. She got startled by someone ,possibly a little bit older than her , sitting behind her on a bench. He had short brown and a wonderful white costume. 'I go out to the garden too if I need to get my thoughts straight.' He walked in direction of Merida.

She smiled. Finally someone who probably didn't knew who she was.

'Pleasure to meet you' he continued as he shook her hand.

'And who may I have the pleasure with?' she eventually asked.

He smiled. 'Prince Hans, Hans of the Southern Isles. '

**2 years ago.**

'You're sure this will work?' Jack asked the druid.

The old man nodded. 'Yes, it will work. '

Jack wanted to get ready but got hold up by the old man's hand. 'Jack , before you do this , there's one thing you need to know.' He warned him.

Jack stroke back his snow white hair and looked concerned at the druid who for once looked more serious than ever.

'Once you go through that portal , there's no going back. Maybe man in moon planned to bring you here. If we bring you back to the future there's a change he won't do it again. '

'What do you mean by that?' Jack asked.

'Your friends , '

Jack eyes got bigger, he didn't thought about that. He was in the same time as them.

'There's a bigger change you'll see them again here then you'll see them in your own time.'

Jack sighed. he wanted to stay here but he was concerned the guardians in the future needed him more. 'Seth , (that's the druid's name) , I don't know what to do.

Seth nodded and threw a weird potion in the bonfire. A big flame changed into a sort of window. Jack looked into the window. He saw north and Tooth discussing about their weekly schedules. Everything seemed normal like he wasn't even needed there. 'You think they need me?' he asked.

'Well, I think .' Seth sat down in a wooden chair. 'That SHE needs you more than they do.' He said.

Jack turned around to see the amusing face of the old man. How did he know? 'How did you..?'

'Jack , you can fool your friends but not me. When a guy keeps staring over the sea like that every day, there's probably a girl on his mind.'

Jack looked back at the portal/window ignoring the druid. 'And what happens if I choose to stay here.?'

'You'll turn mortal.' Seth said neutral.

Jack sighed but Seth continued. 'Man in moon had another generation of guardians , Jack , you know that. But it wasn't his plan to make the first generation immortal that's why he had to bring them to the future. To defeat Pitch.'

'And what about me?' he asked.

'You were never one of the second generation, Jack. You belong with your friends, the dragon rider.'

Jack smiled. Hiccup

'The healer.'

'You mean the hyperactive blond?' Jack joked.

'Yes , the blond.' Seth smiled.

Rapunzel.

'And the archer.'

Jack looked down. 'Merida.' He whispered to himself.

'So what's it gonna be ?' Seth asked.

For one second Jack wanted to put his hand through the portal but instead he looked back to the sea. Man in moon brought him here for a reason and he should follow that choice. He pulled back his hand and threw a wooden bucket with water over the fire that had opened him a portal back to the future. The fire vanished. Jack looked back at Seth who smiled brightly. Jack hoped he'd made the right choice.

'Happy 18th birthday , Jack' Seth said.

'Thanks , Seth'

Hope you liked the second chapter, comments are always welcome ; )


End file.
